Rien n'est définitif
by Leah-HG
Summary: Et si Katniss et Peeta n'étaient pas les seuls tributs qu'Haymitch avait réussi à ramener vivant au district Douze ? Quels répercutions cela aurait-il eu sur l'histoire de Katniss ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Suzanne Collins (ou membres de son entourage) si tu viens lire cette fanfiction, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais que l'univers t'appartiens.**

**Bonjour à vous. Je me lance dans l'univers d'Hunger Games avec cette nouvelle Fic'. Ce premier chapitre est un chapitre de présentation du mon personnage principal qui est un nouveau personnage. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Merci à Lily-Rose-Bella de toujours être ma Beta. :)**

**Et à LJay Odair pour ses remarques concernant le lexique.**

* * *

Mon nom est Lauréa, je suis du district Douze. Je suis l'une des deux gagnantes féminines de mon district aux Hunger Games. Ma vie au district Douze a été un véritable enfer. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée jusqu'à ce jour où la chance m'a enfin souri: le jour de ma Moisson. Alors qu'un tel événement est un drame chaque année pour les deux tributs de mon district, pour moi c'était le dénouement de ma vie de galère.

Quand mon nom fut tiré au sort, deux pensées m'ont traversé l'esprit. La première (la moins probable pour moi) fut que si je gagnais, j'aurai enfin une vie digne. La seconde était plus terre à terre : si je meurs, je serais enfin libre. J'eus tout mon temps pour réfléchir à cette éventualité durant le temps attribué aux adieux des tributs car personne n'est venu me voir. Je n'avais pas d'amis, ni de famille, j'étais orpheline depuis l'âge de huit ans.

Je garde un souvenir très flou de cette période, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre seule à cette époque. Je sais seulement que plus tard j'ai commencé à voler de la nourriture et autres vivres dans les habitations des familles de la ville. La tâche était délicate et je risquais des représailles mais c'était ça ou mourir de faim et je devais apprendre vite. Le vol n'était pas une chose répandue au district Douze, les habitants de la ville n'en avaient pas l'utilité. En ce qui concerne la Veine, il n'y avait rien à voler et leurs habitants n'en avaient pas le temps, de plus ils ne passaient pas inaperçus en ville. Moi en revanche, j'avais réussi à me faire oublier, je n'appartenais à aucun des deux lieux. Je n'avais tout bonnement pas de maison. Il me fallait chercher un abri différent régulièrement. Autant voler dans les maisons de la ville était devenu facile, autant y dormir était périlleux. La plus part du temps je recherchais à m'introduire dans les foyers des personnes âgées, le risque d'être découverte était moins grand. Mais je ne m'installais jamais trop longtemps car l'habitude fait commettre des erreurs. L'été, je dormais dehors, le plus souvent aux abords de la Plaque; l'hiver, dans les caves abandonnées des maisons du Village des vainqueurs, personne n'y allait jamais.

Aux fils des années l'observation, la discrétion et la rapidité sont devenues mes principales qualités. À tel point que lorsque mon nom fut tiré au sort, j'ai pu entendre les murmures d'enfants de la ville et de la Veine se demander qui était cette fille tirée au sort. Comment auraient-ils pu me connaître ? Même à l'école, j'arrivais à me faire oublier. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre jusqu'au jour de ma Moisson pour les 71ème Hunger Games.

Quand je suis arrivée dans le train qui menait au Capitole, les premières personnes avec qui je pus parler après des années de silence furent mes deux mentors : deux hommes. Le district Douze n'ayant pas de gagnante féminine, Haymitch, le plus vieux des deux mentors, devait toujours remplir ce rôle. Le second, Taylor était plus jeune, il avait une vingtaine d'années. Tous deux ne me prêtèrent attention que quelques minutes, préférant le garçon de la Veine, plus grand et plus fort que moi.

Mais leur comportement changea vite dès le premier jour d'entraînement. Après mon habituel temps d'observation, je fus capable de magner quelques armes et confectionner des pièges. Mon arme de prédilection était le couteau, arme peu lourde et maniable. Je savais qu'après quelques entraînements je ne raterais plus ma cible. Je ne prêtais attention à aucun des autres tributs, me focalisant sur les ateliers dans le but d'engranger un maximum d'informations. Dès le premier jour, j'avais déjà presque passé en revue tous les ateliers. Gagnant du temps dans les ateliers concernant la recherche d'abris, l'escalade ou le repérage en pleine nuit. Tout cela faisait partie de mon quotidien depuis huit années. Je n'avais pas observé les autres tributs mais j'avais pourtant attiré l'attention du carrière du district Quatre.

Cette information était arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de mes mentors. J'eus donc pour ordre de la part de ces derniers de me rapprocher de lui afin de peut-être créer une alliance. Conseils que je me suis appliqué à mettre en œuvre, non sans mal, ayant perdu l'habitude des relations sociales. Toutefois, je devais avouer que le courant passait bien entre nous. Beaucoup moins avec les autres carrières. Or, le garçon du Quatre était le favori de ces jeux et donc le leader du groupe de carrières. S'il m'acceptait, personne ne dirait rien. Je dois avouer que même si les quelques jours d'entraînement m'ont permis d'assurer ma survie lors des jeux, l'élément qui me mit en lumière lors des 71èmes Hunger Games fut sûrement l'interview avec Caesar Flickerman.

Ce soir là avant l'interview, pour la première fois de ma vie je pus littéralement me regarder dans un miroir. J'avais déjà vu mon reflet mais seulement dans les vitres des maisons ou dans les flaques d'eau, jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de m'attarder dessus. Je portais une robe noire d'un tissu soyeux très près du corps, du buste, jusqu'au bas de mes cuisses, épousant chaque forme de mon corps. Puis ensuite, elle était évasée jusqu'à mes pieds. Mes cheveux châtains aux reflets auburn étaient lâchés, légèrement ondulés et ramenés sur un seul côté à l'aide d'une broche rouge.

Caesar me complimenta longuement sur la beauté de mes yeux qui étaient d'un bleu très spécial pour mon district. En effet, ils n'étaient ni bleu clair comme ceux des habitants de la ville, ni gris comme ceux de la Veine. Il me dit qu'ils étaient d'un bleu comme les eaux profondes de l'océan. N'ayant jamais vu l'océan, je ne pus que le croire. Je me suis dit qu'avec le haut rang qu'il avait au sein du Capitole, il avait sûrement dû aller en personne dans le district Quatre. La conversation resta centrée sur mon apparence et non pas sur ma vie au district. Sûrement qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de ma vie misérable d'orpheline mais plutôt de la magnifique robe que je portais, de ma coiffure et de mes yeux.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous venez du district Douze ? » M'avait-il dit dans un grand éclat de rire propre à lui. « Vous ressemblez à une sirène, comme celles des légendes du district Quatre. » Avait-il reprit le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mes chers amis ! » C'était-il exclamé solennellement pour le public présent. « Je vous présente la sirène du district Douze ! ». Il s'en suivit une acclamation de la foule. Si j'étais passée totalement inaperçue aux yeux des habitants du Capitole lors de la parade, à cet instant ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi.

Juste avant de conclure l'interview, Caesar fit une allusion à une histoire de sirène et de marin, qui était un rappel à l'interview de Cross le garçon du Quatre. Une rumeur courrait déjà sur mon rapprochement avec ce garçon dans les couloirs du centre d'Entraînement et en en croire le regard et le sourire attendu que me lança Caesar, la rumeur s'était propagée au delà.

Il n'en fallait pas plus aux habitants du Capitole pour trouver leur nouvelle protégée.

J'entrais dans les jeux avec le cœur léger. J'avais vécu plus de chose durant cette semaine que durant toute ma vie. Même si tout était une façade dans le but de tuer des enfants, j'avais été dans mon élément durant l'entraînement. Observer et apprendre étaient un réel plaisir pour moi. Alors même si je devais mourir durant ces jeux, j'aurais vécu quelque chose de plus que si j'étais morte de faim dans le Douze. Sans les jeux, je n'aurais eu aucune perspective d'avenir, en grandissant je me serais faite attraper en train de voler et j'aurais fini ma vie en prison ou pire.

Je dois dire que je n'avais pas envisagé la manière dont ces jeux bousculeraient mon avenir.

**LES 71****ème**** HUNGER GAMES**

Je faisais partie de l'alliance des carrières. Je restais collée à Cross car le reste du groupe ne m'appréciait pas et ils n'avaient pas réellement souhaité cette alliance. Je m'efforçais de me rendre utile, ne rechignant pas aux tâches ingrates que l'on me confiait dans le but de me tester. Un emploi du temps était prévu entre repos, chasse humaine, repos, nourriture, schéma d'attaque et encore repos, tout était à heure fixe. Avec Cross, nous faisions la garde la plus difficile juste après la traque des tributs puis nous nous reposions dans l'après midi et juste au début de la nuit avant la traque.

Une après midi où je dormais non loin de Cross, la fille du Quatre voulut me tuer dans mon sommeil, me trouvant sûrement trop menaçante mais Cross l'en empêcha et la tua pour montrer l'exemple aux autres. À partir de cet incident, nous dormions ou surveillions toujours par groupe de deux avec une certaine distance entre les groupes. À ce moment là du jeu, il ne restait que dix tributs. Nous continuions la traque jusqu'à qu'il ne resta plus que deux tributs n'appartenant pas à notre alliance. Cette nuit là, nous avions décidé de ne pas partir en chasse et seulement de nous reposer. Il était convenu qu'avec Cross nous aurions la troisième garde plus proche de la matinée que de la nuit, afin d'éviter que je ne m'enfuis, comme le garçon du Un le redoutait. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, à ce stade j'y avais pensé et décamper en pleine nuit sans laisser de trace était une chose assez aisée pour moi, de plus je n'avais aucun mal à me repérer dans le noir contrairement à eux.

Ma fuite s'annonçait plus compliqué désormais. Je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir durant mon tour de garde, avec le jour qui se lèverait, Cross pourrait facilement me suivre ou aisément m'abattre et je me voyais mal le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas le faire non plus durant la garde des Uns car je devais me reposer. Dès qu'ils s'apercevraient de mon absence, ils me traqueraient sans répit. Je décidais alors de repousser ma fuite vers la fin de la garde des Deux, quand la fatigue diminuera leurs sens. Nous sommes partis nous coucher avec Cross mais seulement après quelques heures de sommeil, un parachute atterrit non loin de nous. Je l'ouvris et y trouvai deux petits sacs à l'intérieur: un pour Cross et un pour moi. Le contenu des deux sacs était identique, cinq coquillages étaient dedans mais pas de jolis coquillages aux formes arrondies, non, ils étaient pointus, c'étaient des armes. Cross m'indiqua leurs noms. Il y avait quatre pieds de pélicans reconnaissables aux trois doigts pointus et une turritelle formant une longue pointe torsadée. Ce présent venait d'un habitant du Capitole ayant beaucoup de subtilité. Comme le premier tour de garde allait bientôt prendre fin et que nous étions réveillés, nous prîmes le relais des Uns. Ils partirent dormir à l'endroit où nous étions quelques minutes plus tôt. Les Deux, eux, continueraient à dormir puisque personne ne les réveillerait. Et nous nous éloignâmes afin de commencer la ronde.

— Si tu veux t'enfuir c'est le moment, je ne te tuerais pas et pour tout te dire, je préfère que ce soit celui du Cinq ou du Sept qui te tue. Je ne souhaite pas voir ta mort. Même si je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de mal à les tuer.

Il devait lui en falloir du courage pour oser dire qu'il ne tuerait pas, alors qu'il était le favori de ces jeux. Cela pouvait être une stratégie mais je suis certaines que non, il m'a toujours voulu à ses côtés, c'était mon seul allié.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Un bruit est venu mettre tous mes sens en alerte. C'était comme un bourdonnement ou un sifflement continu, ça se déplaçait au sol et ça venait à l'opposé de nous, vers le campement, là où les carrières dormaient. Nous nous sommes éloignés d'eux mais je percevais encore les silhouettes des carrières du Deux mais pas celles du Un, ils étaient trop loin. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus et il se modifiait en approchant, un bruit d'entre-choc se rajoutait. Cross prépara son épée en se rapprochant du campement, lorsque les hurlements de la fille du Un nous parvînmes avant les deux coups de canon annonçant leur mort. Le bruit ne faiblit pas pour autant, pire encore, il accélérait. Je retins Cross par le bras pour l'empêcher d'y aller, les deux carrières restés au camp s'étaient levés d'un seul homme aux coups de canon.

— Courrez ! Hurlai-je à leur intention.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'un conseil de ma part ne pourrait les convaincre. Ils prirent leurs armes et se péparèrent à l'attaque.

— Ça ne sert à rien de se battre contre cette chose. C'est sûrement des mutations génétiques. Dis-je alors à l'attention de Cross.

Il hocha la tête me prit la main et nous partîmes à la course. Quelques instants plus tard, deux autres coups de canon brisèrent le bourdonnement incessant.

— Il faut grimper dans les arbres ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ça se déplace bien trop vite ! me cria Cross.

— En espérant que ça ne se déplace qu'au sol. Rajoutai-je seulement, déjà à la recherche d'un arbre solide.

Je grimpais le plus haut et le plus vite possible dès que j'en eus trouvé un. Cross, lui eut plus de mal, il n'avait pas l'habitude de grimper aux arbres. Il devait compter sur la force de ces bras pour se hisser car les prises de ses pieds n'étaient pas stables. Il évita la chute à plusieurs reprises et s'installa sur une branche au niveau au-dessous de la mienne mais décalée un peu plus à droite de telle sorte que je pus voir son visage une fois qu'il fut assis. Nous étions en sécurité dans l'arbre car le bruit que ces bestioles avaient fait à l'approche des tributs n'était plus présent. De notre perchoir nous avions pu les voir, c'était des sortes de gros insectes de la taille d'une chèvre, munis de quatre pinces. Ils ont suivi une ligne droite jusqu'à un trou dans le sol, puis une fois la dernière mutation génétique dedans, le trou se referma.

Tellement de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Une chose était certaine : cette attaque avait été provoquée par les juges. Mais pourquoi tuer les carrières ? Ils ont toujours été des privilégiés dans les jeux. Voulaient-ils éliminer tous les tribus pour qu'il ne reste que Cross et moi ? Était-ce le message que contenait le parachute ? Nous armer tous les deux de la même façon pour qu'on s'entre-tue ? « Le marin et la sirène du district Douze se battant à coup de coquillage » Je pouvais déjà entendre d'ici les gens du Capitole jubiler dans leur accent ridicule. C'est peut-être même la phrase que Cross m'a adressé juste avant l'attaque des insectes qui a orienté les juges vers cette fin. C'était une fin chargée en émotion qui s'offrait à eux. Ces pensées me dégoûtaient, j'en avais la nausée.

Je détournais mon regard perdu dans le vide vers Cross qui était déjà en train de me fixer d'une mine triste. Je ne saurais pas dire s'il pensait à la même chose que moi et s'il entrevoyait ce « spectaculaire » final mais lorsqu'il prit la parole j'entendis le désarroi dans sa voix :

— Nous devrions redescendre.

Puis il entreprit sa descente, branche après branche et soudain il s'arrêta net. Il resta une bonne minute immobile, la tête baissée. Je fus surprise, je voulus lui demander s'il avait un problème lorsqu'il releva la tête dans ma direction. Il fixa son regard dans le mien, je vis une larme couler sur sa joue et enfin il acquiesça un léger sourire. Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'un coup de canon retenti.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larme, à croire que mon inconscient réagissait plus vite que moi, me brouillant la vue sur le corps sans vie de Cross au pied de l'arbre. Je m'agrippais au troc voulant comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Cross était en train de me sourire puis la seconde suivante il était étendu sur le sol, mort. J'étais sûre que sa chute n'était pas due à un autre tribut, sinon moi aussi je serais morte ou du moins attaquée. Il a dû louper une branche en descendant, puis il n'a pas pu se rattraper et il s'est écrasé sur le sol. Mes idées étaient plus claires au fil de ma réflexion. Je pouvais revoir la scène défiler sous mes yeux. Il n'a pas essayé de se rattraper, il n'a pas crié. Non, rien de cela, il est resté impassible, le regard fixé au mien jusque dans la mort. Sa chute était intentionnelle. « Je ne souhaite pas voir ta mort » m'avait-il dit un peu plus tôt. Je comprenais pourquoi, moi non plus je n'aurais pas voulu voir sa mort. Je m'étais trompée lorsque je l'ai regardé juste après l'attaque. Lui aussi savait que le final se jouerait entre lui et moi. Il venait de m'offrir la victoire « Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de mal à les tuer ». Les mots de Cross résonnaient dans mon esprit. Quand il m'avait dit cela, j'avais furtivement imaginé m'enfuir à la recherche des deux autres tributs et les abattre avec mes tout nouveaux coquillages. Les coquillages… je me revoyais alors ouvrir le parachute avec l'aide de Cross, suivi de son explication sur ces armes venant de son district. Maintenant que j'y repensais, un bruit bizarre était en fond dans ce souvenir, comme le bourdonnement des insectes mais en plus faible. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté l'oreille, préférant le récit de Cross mais il était bien présent, peut-être même avant l'arrivée du parachute. Les juges avaient lancé les insectes dans leur course folle avant notre réveil. Si nous n'avions pas bougé, c'est nous qu'ils auraient broyés en premier au lieu du garçon et de la fille du Un. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le début du grand final mais juste la fin du marin et de la sirène du Douze. Le sponsor qui a envoyé ce parachute doit passer un sale quart d'heure en ce moment. La motivation des juges n'était pas difficile à trouver : le district Douze avait déjà deux vainqueurs, si un district comme le mien pouvait fournir tant de bons tributs alors qu'il ne possède aucun moyen, c'était une menace pour le Capitole. S'ils avaient peur, tant mieux car j'étais bien décidée à repartir de cette arène vivante et en temps que première femme du district Douze à avoir remporté les Hunger Games.

Je descendis enfin de mon arbre près du corps de Cross, le garçon du Quatre, la seule personne avec qui j'ai établi un lien depuis la mort de mes parents. J'échangeai les sacs de coquillages, le contenu était le même mais nos noms étaient brodés sur le tissu. Il emporterait un peu de moi et je garderais un peu de lui.

Je partis en toute hâte à la recherche des derniers tributs, après une heure de marche j'entendis le canon. Même si ça annonçait la lutte finale pour moi, j'étais soulagée car j'aurais droit à cette lutte. Le Capitole ne pouvait plus me supprimer maintenant. Je me retrouvai vite face à face avec le garçon du Sept, même si j'avais mes couteaux sur moi, je ne les utilisais pas. Je devais me battre seulement avec les coquillages, pour Cross et pour le sponsor qui m'a sauvé la vie, sûrement au péril de la sienne. Je lançais deux pieds de pélicans qui touchèrent leur cible. Le premier au poignet pour le désarmer et le second au genou pour l'empêcher de se pencher vers son arme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution : le corps à corps. Je m'y étais préparée en attrapant mon cinquième coquillage, la turritelle. Je la tint bien fermement dans ma main, cette dernière sur mon torse, pointe du coquillage vers mon adversaire. Il ne s'aperçut de rien car je cachais presque la totalité du coquillage dans ma main. Ce ne fut juste qu'au moment de l'impact que j'empoignais fermement la base. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais eu la force pour enfoncer ce coquillage au beau milieu de la cage thoracique de ce garçon mais par la violence du choc et le poids de son corps sur la pointe, celle-ci s'était logée dans son cœur. Le dernier coup de canon retentit en même temps que le dernier battement de cœur du garçon, que je pus sentir grâce au coquillage toujours fermement tenu dans ma main.

Ce fut de cette façon que je devins la 71ème gagnante des Hunger Games.

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous Lauréa et son histoire ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, protestations, attentes, questions ... dans une rewiews, votre avis m'interesse. Je prendrais le temps de vous répondre. Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.**

******Merci à Lily-Rose-Bella le meilleure des Betas. :)**

**Encore merci à LJay Odair et à KatPrim pour les reviews. **

**Merci à Fan de Twilight : J'ai fait au plus vite ;) Ta review m'a bien motivée, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.**

**Lenouille 22 : merci pour ta review, il faudra attendre un peu pour voir la relation entre les trois personnages.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

L'après Jeux.

Qu'est ce qu'on devait ressentir lorsqu'on gagne les Hunger Games ? De la joie, du soulagement, de la tristesse ? Parce qu'à cet instant où tout fut enfin fini, je ne ressentais plus rien. Tout était vide, noir et sans odeur autour de moi. Je me retrouvais comme dans un œuf, protégée par une coquille invisible. Je m'y sentais bien, loin de tout le tumulte qui s'activait autour de moi. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cet état catatonique. Lorsque je revenais peu à peu à moi, je pris conscience dans un premier temps du bruit qui m'entourait. Des voix, il y avait plein de voix partout tout autour de moi. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si agités ? Je voudrais retourner dans ma coquille douillette mais elle se fissurait, m'empêchant tout retour en arrière. Mes yeux retrouvèrent leurs sens. Je recouvris l'usage de mes membres, je me redressai et je m'assis sur ce qui me semblait être un canapé du centre d'Entrainement. Mes mentors et mon équipe de préparation discutaient non loin de moi en cercle, leur conversation avait l'air tellement prenante qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas ma « présence ». Tant mieux, j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour faire le tri dans ma tête. Je savais que ma présence dans ce lieu avec mes mentors était synonyme de victoire.

Oui, j'étais la gagnante des Jeux.

La douleur de la perte de Cross me revint en pleine face telle une gifle. Comme lorsque que je me blessais au district en voulant fuir d'une maison et que l'adrénaline inhibait cette blessure. La douleur n'arrivait que bien plus tard comme une piqûre de rappel. Pour la mort de Cross c'était la même chose sauf que la blessure était telle qu'elle m'avait fait perdre connaissance. Le retour à la réalité n'était pas plus agréable.

J'avais dû faire quelque chose qui attira l'attention des autres durant ma réflexion parce que je me retrouvais entourée de « Félicitations », « Bravo », « Quel courage » de la part de l'équipe de préparation. Sauf Haymitch et Taylor n'avaient pas bougé.

— Allez du balai tout le monde ! Cria Haymitch. Vous aurez tout le loisir de lui parler plus tard, pour le moment c'est avec nous qu'elle doit s'entretenir.

Ils partirent aussitôt, c'était fou comme au Capitole les gens avaient peur d'Haymitch, au Douze pour ce que j'en savais, il me semblait que les gens se contentaient de l'ignorer simplement. Il était catalogué alcoolique depuis de nombreuses années. Cependant je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vu boire à outrance durant l'avant Jeux.

— Alors petite comment tu te sens ? Je veux dire physiquement.

— Je … je pense que ça va.

— Bien, aujourd'hui nous partons du Capitole mais avant, il y a l'interview avec ce bon vieux Caesar puis la remise de la couronne avec le non moins fabuleux président Snow. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais avant on doit te préparer à cette interview et à ce que tu peux et ne peux pas dire. Intervint le deuxième mentor.

— Comme ne pas remercier le sponsor qui m'a sauvé la vie par exemple ?

— Oui en eff…

— La où il est, il ne peut plus t'entendre de toute façon. Le coupa Haymitch sans aucun sentiment.

Pour ça, les habitants du Douze ne se trompaient pas, Haymitch n'avait pas du tout de tact.

« Oh » fut le seul son qui put sortir de ma bouche. C'était un peu faible comme réaction mais au final je m'en doutais déjà.

— Bon, un petit résumé officieux des 71ème Hunger Games s'impose. Commença Haymitch. La dernière soirée où tous les habitants de Panem connaissaient votre emploi du temps pour la nuit, les Juges avaient planifié une attaque secrète dans le but de t'éliminer toi et le garçon. Elle devait intervenir juste après le premier roulement de garde dans le but que les carrières du Deux et du Un ne dorment pas ou pas encore et qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite. C'était sans compter sur un généreux sponsor qui avait « découvert de fabuleuses armes tellement romantiques ». Haymitch avait pris l'accent du Capitole. Malgré mes protestations pour les faire livrer au petit matin, il voulait absolument vous les envoyer sur le champ. C'est qu'il avait le nez creux le bougre. Dit-il presque en riant.

— Bien entendu, tout cela est officieux comme te l'a dit Haymitch. Officiellement, les Juges voulaient un grand final entre toi et Cross mais malheureusement se dernier est tombé accidentellement d'un arbre.

— Oui accidentellement, même si Caesar parle d'une preuve d'amour ou je ne sais quelle autre explication rose bonbon du Capitole, tu ne parles que d'un accident. C'est bien compris ? déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

— Il faut appeler les choses comme elles sont, ça a toujours été un accident. Concluais-je avec un regard attendu, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vérité.

— C'est bien petite, tu apprends vite.

Je passai entre les mains des préparateurs. Je ne me rendis pas compte du temps qui passait, que j'étais déjà dans le couloir qui menait au plateau de Caesar. Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais habillée. Un bref regard à ma robe m'indiqua que la forme était identique à la précédente mais la couleur et les motifs avaient changé, ainsi que le tissu. Le tissu était plus collant et comme froid, je ne pensai pas que l'on puisse être encore plus à l'étroit dans une robe. La couleur était bleu-vert, je ne savais pas vraiment, elle changeait en fonction des lumières. Les motifs avaient l'air présent sur l'ensemble de la robe, c'étaient des tout petits demi-cercles, les uns à la suite des autres, qui se chevauchaient avec la ligne du dessous et ainsi de suite.

J'entrai enfin sur le plateau.

— Bonsoir Lauréa. Mon dieu, votre styliste a fait des merveilles ! Il a réussit à vous transformer en véritable sirène. Et ces écailles, regardez-moi ces écailles ! Caesar n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer.

Je supposai que les écailles étaient les petits motifs ronds.

L'entrevue se passa relativement bien si on omettait le fait de revoir la mort de chaque tribut. Jusqu'au moment du sujet inévitable :

— Que pensez-vous de la mort de Cross ?

Je ne savais pas si ma réponse était bonne mais je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment la bouche moitié ouverte à attendre que la réplique idéale en sorte par magie.

— Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait gagner.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais Caesar ne lâcha pas le morceau si facilement.

— Tout le monde, peut-être à l'exception de Cross lui-même.

Et pour étayer ses propos, la vidéo où Cross me parlait juste avant l'attaque des insectes fut diffusée sur les écrans géants.

_Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout là Caesar !_

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, les sujets de conversations avec moi restaient limités. Adieu la bonne vieille phrases passe-partout « Votre famille va être très fière de vous ».

Il eut l'air d'être pendu à mes lèvres, attendant une explication.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait à cet instant et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'interprétation exacte de ses propos, chacun peut y trouver une signification différente.

— Quelle est la votre ? Vous étiez proche de lui, je pense que nos amis ici présents voudraient connaître votre point de vue.

Un grand « oui » du public est venu appuyer sa déclaration.

— Je pense qu'il voulait me protéger du reste du groupe. Tout le monde à bien vu qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas. Ils attendaient le moindre faux pas de ma part. Mais je ne pense pas que la fuite était une bonne solution, le top départ pour ma traque aurait été lancé. J'aurais voulu lui demander plus d'explication mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

— Oui, l'attaque des insectes … elle a surpris tout le monde.

_Oui, sauf les juges._

— On ne pouvait rien faire à part monter dans cet arbre.

Je voulus clore le sujet une bonne fois pour toute en ajoutant:

— Cross était très intelligent, sans sa chute accidentelle de l'arbre, il aurait pu aller bien plus loin.

Je ne parlais pas d'un hypothétique duel entre nous, je n'en avais pas le courage.

— As-tu gardé le sac de coquillages ? Nous avons tous été émus lors de l'échange des sacs. On sait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi et inversement.

Haymitch avait raison, ils aiment les histoires d'amour au Capitole. Pourtant nous n'avions même pas eu de geste tendre l'un envers l'autre durant les Jeux. Il était mon allié, peut-être même mon ami mais rien de plus. Pour moi c'était déjà beaucoup.

Faire croire à une histoire d'amour avant les Jeux, je voulais bien le comprendre, ça pouvait rapporter des sponsors. Mais après, lorsqu'il ne reste qu'un des deux, ça sert à quoi ? Je dus répondre sans m'étaler sur le sujet.

— Oui, je l'ai gardé et je compte le garder longtemps en souvenir de Cross.

Pour une fois Caesar se contenta de ma réponse, ne cherchant pas à creuser d'avantage. L'interview n'était pas encore terminée. Il fallait encore parler des deux derniers tribus. Une fois le résumé des Jeux fini, il m'adressa une dernière phrase :

— Tout votre district va attendre votre arrivée avec impatience.

_Oui sûrement, il ne savait même pas que j'existais il y a trois semaines… _

— C'est une impatience partagée Caesar.

Après les quelques minutes d'acclamation de la foule, le protocole continua avec le couronnement.

Ce fut une cérémonie très sobre, le président Snow ne m'adressa qu'un seul regard et pas des plus aimables. Je remarquai que le Haut Juge avait changé, l'ancien ayant sûrement disparu comme mon sponsor.

Il était temps de rentrer dans mon cher district.

L'accueil fut chaleureux, c'était étrange pour moi d'être ainsi mise en lumière sur la grande place, alors que durant les huit dernières années de ma vie j'essayais d'être aussi discrète qu'une ombre. Ce qui fut le plus difficile, c'était de voir tous ces adultes qui s'approchaient de moi pour me parler, me toucher amicalement l'épaule. J'avais ce sentiment de rancune au fond de moi que je n'expliquais pas, m'empêchant de voir dans leurs gestes de la sincérité. J'avais du mal à profiter de cette fête, j'ai passé mon temps à sursauter dès qu'on me touchait. Je n'avais pas eu ce genre de réaction avec mes préparateurs lors des Jeux, pourtant eux aussi étaient des étrangers mais ici au Douze, il y avait cette ambiance inexplicable qui me mettait tellement mal à l'aise. Cependant j'étais heureuse pour tous ces enfants ravis d'avoir un peu de gaieté dans leur quotidien. Leurs rires me donnaient du baume au cœur.

Je préférai m'éclipser de la fête, vers le Village des vainqueurs pour aller découvrir ma nouvelle maison. Le lieu ne m'était pas totalement inconnu, notamment les premières maisons. Je ne m'étais jamais trop aventurée dans ce Village de peur de croiser un des mentors.

Ma maison était bien au-delà de mes espérances, une simple maison dans la Veine m'aurait comblée. Tout ce qui était autour de moi était à moi, il n'était plus question de voler ou de fuir en toute hâte. Mes deux mentors, qui m'avaient accompagnée, me laissèrent seule. La journée avait été longue je pouvais enfin respirer, au calme loin de tous ces gens, j'étais enfin seule : comme avant. J'avais juste les souvenirs des Jeux pour compagnie et là, la solitude me parut beaucoup plus pesante.

Taylor m'avait prévenue que mes nuits risquaient d'être visitées pas des cauchemars. Haymitch lui s'était contenté de marmonner une phrase inintelligible. De toute façon, il y a bien longtemps que mes nuits n'étaient plus roses. Hantées par les images de mon passé déjà lourd, avec la mort de mes parents comme scène principale.

_Tant qu'à faire des cauchemars autant le faire dans un bon lit._

Taylor n'avait pas tort, je fus réveillée par un cauchemar, par le bruit du corps de Cross s'écrasant au sol. Ce qui me fit le plus mal dans sa mort, c'était le fait de n'avoir aucune explication de son geste. J'aurais voulu comprendre le dernier regard que nous avions échangé. Il était sûrement lourd de sous-entendu mais je n'étais pas douée pour lire entre les lignes. J'avais évité le contact d'autrui trop longtemps. Il fallait que je change ça, que je m'ouvre aux autres et que je comprenne comment les individus font part de leurs émotions par la parole et les gestes. Je faisais confiance en mon sens de l'observation, un jour je retrouverai dans un regard la même expression que celle de Cross.

J'allais être contrainte de m'exprimer publiquement lors de la Tournée de la victoire, autant que je m'entraîne au Douze. Mais avec qui ? Je ne connaissais personne, seulement des noms, des maisons et surtout leurs garde-mangers ou leurs poubelles. Je m'en voulais d'avoir volé tant de famille, c'était des commerçants ou des habitants de la ville certes mais personne ne roulait sur l'or au Douze. Je ne pouvais pas arriver chez eux et simplement m'excuser de les avoir volés, pour une première prise de contact je supposais qu'il y avait mieux. Cependant j'avais une dette, voire même plusieurs dettes envers ces personnes.

Après réflexion, je trouvai non seulement le moyen d'établir des contacts mais aussi de racheter mes actes passés. J'irais dès le lendemain faire quelques achats en ville. Je possédais beaucoup d'argent désormais, autant que les habitants du district en profitent. Je pourrais en faire de même à la Plaque pour les commerçants de la Veine.

Je restai de longues heures dans mon lit à réfléchir à mon passé et mon avenir. Quand le soleil se leva, je décidai d'en faire de même. Je remarquai qu'aucune pièce de cette maison n'était vide. Ce n'était pas mes meubles qui encombraient les lieux, je n'avais aucun effet personnel. Pourtant rien ne manquait à l'étage : livres, linge de maison, vêtements, nécessaire de toilette. Dans la cuisine c'était pareil : nourriture, vaisselle, appareils en tout genre. Je ne savais en faire fonctionner aucun, heureusement je n'en avais pas besoin pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Un verre de lait et un fruit me suffirent. Je devais quand même aller voir mes mentors pour leur demander comment faire fonctionner tout ce matériel.

Je me suis dirigée vers la maison qui me s'embla la plus animée, celle d'Haymitch. Des voix me sont parvinrent de l'intérieur, il discutait avec Taylor.

— Elle est jeune, pour le moment elle ne risque rien. Ils vont la laisser tranquille encore deux ou trois ans.

— Tu es bien optimiste, comme toujours Taylor, avec tout le foin qu'il y a autour d'elle, s'ils lui laissent un an elle aura de la chance.

J'ai supposé que le « elle » en question c'était moi mais je ne comprenais pas le sujet de la conversation. Je n'allais pas rester à écouter la conversation à la porte indéfiniment. Je me décidai à franchir le seuil de la maison :

— Bon…bonjour.

— Tu arrives au bon moment petite, on parlait justement de toi. Déclara Haymitch.

— J'ai cru comprendre ça. Désolée, j'ai entendu un bout de votre conversation. Je ne comprends pas exactement de quoi vous parliez. Qui va me laisser tranquille ? Et que va-t-il m'arriver ensuite ? J'ai fait une erreur lors de l'interview ? On me reproche quelque chose ?

— Oh tout doux, ralentis le rythme un peu ! Me coupa Haymitch avec des signes de main. Je savais bien qu'une entrée toute timide cachait quelque chose.

Je l'ai regardé, pensant qu'il allait poursuivre et répondre à mes interrogations, en vain. J'ai alors détourné mon regard sur Taylor qui semblait plus propice à la confidence.

— Nous parlions du Capitole et du fait que tu va être amenée à y retourner ultérieurement. C'est ce qui arrive à certains tributs.

Certes, je n'étais pas douée pour lire entre les lignes mais bon sang ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je vais devoir retourner au Capitole ? Tu (je me suis permis de le tutoyer il n'a que 23 ans) as dit que ça arrive à certains tributs, c'est arrivé à l'un de vous ?

— Taylor oui mais pas moi. Haymitch se racla la gorge comme si ce qu'il allait dire était pénible. Tu vois, certains vainqueurs n'attirent pas la sympathie des habitants du Capitole. Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler d'Enobaria et de ses dents limées, c'est l'exemple pur des vainqueurs qui effraient. Mais toi, tes stylistes ne t'ont pas rendu service en te présentant comme une de ces séduisantes femmes des légendes du Quatre.

Il fit une pause dans son récit avant de reprendre :

— En devenant vainqueur, tu n'es pas libre pour autant, tu deviens la propriété de Snow et il peut te distribuer comme une vulgaire friandise à qui en met le prix.

— Je ne suis pas obligée d'accepter ! M'exclamai-je sur la défensive.

— Tu penses vraiment que je fais ça de gaieté de cœur ? S'offusqua Taylor.

J'avais oublié ce que m'avait dit Haymitch au début de son explication. Je me suis alors souvenu que lorsque je traînais aux abords du Village des vainqueurs, je remarquais parfois que Taylor partait et ne revenait pas avant plusieurs jours, je comprenais mieux maintenant.

— Pourquoi tu ne refuses pas ? Mon ton se fit plus doux, ma première remarque l'avait déjà blessé.

— Parce que Snow menace ma famille. Lâcha-t-il péniblement.

— Je n'ai pas de famille.

— Ils trouveront une solution. Reprit Haymitch. Peut-être attendront-ils que tu noues des liens assez forts avec nous ou ils peuvent aussi te menacer de propager une épidémie dans le foyer communal, c'est plus subtile qu'une bombe.

Le foyer communal, le lieu où sont envoyés les orphelins mais je ne me souvenais pas y être allée, enfin je n'en étais pas sure. J'essayer de forcer ma mémoire quand Haymitch poursuivit :

— Malheureusement ils trouveront ton point sensible. Avec la Tournée de la victoire, l'engouement autour de toi ne va pas redescendre, surtout lors de ta venue au district Quatre qui va sûrement être mise en scène.

— Personnellement, je pense que tu es jeune et que tu vas être tranquille un petit moment.

— Je te rappelle que Finnick Odair avait seize ans quand ils ont commencé à se servir de lui, tout comme elle ! S'emporta Haymitch apparemment furieux contre l'optimisme de Taylor. Ils ont un faible au Capitole pour tout se qui touche au district Quatre, autant les mineurs du Douze ça ne les attirent pas vraiment mais une sirène du Douze c'est exotique.

Je voyais de quoi il parlait, si on avait continué à me montrer telle que j'étais au district, telle que j'étais lors de la moisson, je n'aurais pas fait grande impression. La misère était gênante pour les habitants du Capitole, ils préféraient dévier leur regard et ignorer la réalité des districts. Les maquillages et les tenues étaient là pour détourner l'attention tout comme l'ont été mes interviews totalement creuses avec Caesar. J'avais honte de m'être sentie jolie en me regardant dans ce miroir juste avant ma première interview, j'avais passé des heures entre les mains de mes préparateurs, bien sûr qu'ils m'avaient rendue jolie. J'avais presque été fière, fière de quoi ? De plaire aux habitants du Capitole, voilà où la futilité amène.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'attend au Capitole? interrogeai-je plus pour moi que pour eux.

Ma remarque fit rire Haymitch.

— N'est-elle pas adorable ?

_Adorable et naïve apparemment._

— Le plus souvent, c'est pour tenir compagnie à certaines personnes, ils te présentent comme un trophée, c'est comme pendant les Jeux certains sont les favoris. En ce présentant au bras des plus cotés, ils montrent leur supériorité. Mais d'autres veulent plus qu'une simple compagnie en public. Me répondit calmement Taylor.

Heureusement que mon petit-déjeuner ne me pèse pas trop sur l'estomac parce que j'ai subitement envie de vomir.

— Je viendrai avec toi au Capitole. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour moi aussi. Il finit sa phrase en jetant un regard mauvais vers celui qui était son mentor à l'époque.

Un silence gênant s'installa, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop entre les deux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, l'un plein de reproche, l'autre était une énigme pour moi. Moi qui voulais comprendre le langage corporel, Haymitch n'allait pas être un exercice facile pour mon niveau de débutante, il était tellement difficile à cerner.

— Bien, bien, bien, que me valait ta visite ? Lança se dernier pour changer de sujet.

La discussion était donc close.

_Je suis venue pour quoi déjà ? _

— Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne tous les appareils dans ma maison ?

— Et bien la douche c'est pour se laver, le four pour faire cuire le poulet et le canapé pour s'asseoir et regarder la télé.

Je regardai Taylor pour m'adresser à lui :

— C'est à quel moment que son humour parait drôle ? Haymitch, je n'ai pas demandé à quoi servent les appareils mais comment ils fonctionnent.

— Tu n'as qu'à employer la fille de la famille Coaldust, elle pourra te faire la cuisine et même le ménage si tu es aussi maniaque que moi.

Tout d'abord j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague de sa part, mais il n'avait pas l'air amusé le moins du monde. Je devais donc réfléchir à cette proposition. Bon nombre de points positifs se présentaient à moi, une aide, une compagnie, et surtout un salaire pour cette jeune fille de la Veine. Mais il y avait un point négatif et un gros, je me voyais mal aller frapper à la porte de la famille dont le garçon venait de mourir lors des derniers Hunger Games.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, protestations, attentes, questions ... dans une rewiews, votre avis m'intéresse Je prendrais le temps de vous répondre. Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3 où on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Lauréa.**

**Merci encore et encore à Lily-Rose-Bella.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Fan de Twilight : Wouah! ça fait beaucoup de questions ça. Tu auras la réponse à la première question dans le prochain chapitre. Katniss et Peeta c'est dans deux chapitres (normalement) et pour ta dernière question, la réponse est plus bas. Merci pour ta review :)**

**Peetniss : Il est question d'Haymitch dans ce chapitre, j'attend de voir ta réaction le concernant. Et bien sûr sur l'ensemble du chapitre :)**

* * *

De nouveaux alliés

— Où se situe leur maison ? Demandais-je.

— Je t'accompagne, je sais où ils habitent. Me répondit Taylor.

Haymitch eut l'air plutôt satisfait de ma réaction positive. Il me fit un léger sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Nous fîmes de même et nous sortîmes de la maison.

— Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, toi ? Je ne sais pas trop si je dois suivre le conseil d'Haymitch. Ils ne risquent pas de prendre mal le fait que je leur rende visite ?

— C'est ce que tu vas devoir faire lors de la Tournée de la victoire, sauf que là ce sera plus intime, plus respectueux.

_Ah oui, la Tournée de la victoire, la Tournée de la honte oui._

Je suis restée un moment silencieuse. Nous venions de franchir la sortie du Village des vainqueurs lorsque je repris :

— Pourquoi les vainqueurs doivent-ils faire ça ? Affronter le regard des familles endeuillées. Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Enfin si mais nous n'avons pas choisi de faire ça. Nous avons été poussé à agir ainsi. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des Hunger Games. Pourquoi Snow ne le fait pas lui-même ! M'emportai-je.

Taylor m'empoigna fermement le bras pour que je lui fasse face.

— Tu ne dois pas parler comme ça ! C'est compris ? Pas ici, n'importe qui pourrait t'entendre. Ton statut de vainqueur ne te permet pas tout.

Il me lâcha le bras, détourna son regard du mien puis ajouta dans un souffle presque inaudible :

— Il ne te permet rien.

Il continua à marcher me laissant figée à ma place telle une statue de glace gelée par ses paroles et son regard courroucé. Il se retourna, voyant que personne ne le suivait puis revint vers moi :

— Je suis désolé. J'ai agis comme Haymitch. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est juste que je suis toujours ton mentor et je dois te protéger, ces genres de propos sont dangereux. C'est comme lors de l'interview, il y a des choses qui ne faut pas dire … en public.

— D'accord. Soufflai-je.

J'ai compris le sous-entendu : la prochaine fois que je devais paniquer ce serait en privé.

— Aller viens, on peut s'arrêter acheter quelque chose si tu veux, comme ça tu n'arriveras pas les mains vides.

— C'est une bonne idée, combien sont-ils dans cette famille ?

Je me suis sentie honteuse de poser cette question. Je ne savais rien à propos de mon partenaire de district à l'inverse de Cross qui m'avait parlé de sa famille et de sa vie. Comment cette famille avait-elle pris le fait que je m'étais alliée à des carrières plutôt qu'à leur fils ?

_Ils doivent me détester, f_ût la première réponse qui traversa mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas y aller. Ils allaient très mal le prendre, ils me claqueraient sûrement la porte au nez et encore dans le meilleur des cas.

Mon mentor vint interrompre le fil de mes pensées :

— Ils sont quatre désormais, M. et Mme Coaldust, leur fille Hélina qui a quatorze ans et leur petit garçon de huit ans.

— Taylor, je ne me sens pas capable d'y aller. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec des adultes et je redoute les réactions qu'ils peuvent avoir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on est samedi et aujourd'hui les parents sont au travail, il n'y aura probablement que la fille avec son petit frère.

Sa réponse avait l'air sincère. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les commerces de la ville, ceux du centre, les plus aisés. Je n'étais venue que rarement dans le centre car les commerçants habitaient au dessus de leur commerce. Je préférais la périphérie de la ville où se situaient les maisons des commerçants à la retraite ou celles de ceux qui avaient un local commercial commun avec d'autres commerçants au centre de la ville.

Ces boutiques étaient très jolies, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais offrir aux Coaldust. C'est lorsque nous passâmes devant la vitrine de la boulangerie que je sus. J'étais sûre que tous les enfants devaient passer devant la boulangerie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je me décidais à entrer, Taylor sur mes talons.

— Ah ! Mon chiffre d'affaire de la semaine va enfin décoller. Voilà que notre valeureuse gagnante des Hunger Games vient honorer ma boutique.

Je me souvenais maintenant que la femme du boulanger faisait partie à elle seule d'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne venais pas dans le centre. Tellement hypocrite avec ses clients la journée qu'une fois son travail terminé il n'y a plus une once de bienveillance en elle. Il valait mieux ne pas roder autour de chez elle.

— Bonjour, déclarai-je timidement.

— Bonjour Mme Mellark. Se manifesta Taylor à qui elle n'avait pratiquement pas accordé un regard.

— Que puis-je faire pour l'élite de notre district ?

_Tout est bon pour faire vendre apparemment._

— Je voudrais une douzaine de cookies, la brioche aux pépites de chocolat qui est dans la vitrine et un gros pain rond aux céréales.

— Les Hunger Games vous ont ouvert l'appétit à ce que je vois. Me lança-t-elle gaiement en préparant ma commande.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour la famille Coaldust. Répondis-je sèchement outrée par sa réflexion.

Elle perdit son sourire l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre sa façade habituelle. Elle me tendit le paquet :

— Ce sera tout ?

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, payai et sortis de la boutique pour prendre la direction de la Veine.

Après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivâmes devant la petite maison typique de la Veine des Coaldust. Je regardais Taylor, hésitante, il frappa à la porte pour moi. Des pas légers se firent entendre dans la maison et une jeune fille nous ouvrit la porte. C'était une adolescente petite et maigre, son visage était triste. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et raides, coupés irrégulièrement en carré. La surprise de ma visite pouvait se lire sur son visage. Pour une fois c'était moi qui engagea la conversation :

— Bonjour, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je viens te voir pour pouvoir parler avec toi.

— Vous savez si vous venez pour me dire que vous êtes désolée pour mon frère ce n'est pas la peine, aucune excuse du monde ne pourra le remplacer. Lâcha sèchement la jeune fille. Et mes parents ne sont pas là.

— Je venais pour discuter avec toi, pour te proposer quelque chose en fait. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ? ça ne sera pas long.

Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus grande en guise de réponse. Elle nous présenta son petit frère Ilster et nous proposa de nous asseoir.

— J'ai apporté ça pour vous.

Je lui tendis le paquet de la boulangerie.

— Il y a des cookies pour toi et ton petit frère, de la brioche et un pain pour tes parents.

— Merci. Remercia-t-elle timidement. Vous avez dit que vous vouliez me proposer quelque chose.

— Je voudrais savoir si tu veux travailler pour moi, pour faire la cuisine et un peu de ménage si tu veux. Je te payerai, tu ne viendrais que lorsque tu aurais du temps libre. Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner une réponse tout de suite, il faut que tu en parles avec tes parents avant.

— Mes parents sont peu souvent à la maison. Quand j'ai du temps libre je dois garder mon petit frère, je ne peux pas le laisser à la maison tout seul.

— Si c'est le seul problème, tu l'amènes avec toi. Vous pourrez venir faire vos devoirs chez moi aussi et je vous raccompagnerai le soir.

Le petit garçon qui grignotait un cookie se joignit à la conversation :

— Tu en a des cookies comme ça chez toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

— Si tu les aimes il y en aura.

— Hélina on peut y aller. S'il te plaît. Dit-il avec une moue attendrissante.

— Vous pouvez venir aujourd'hui si tu veux, comme ça on voit comment on peut s'organiser, si ça te plaît tu en parles avec tes parents, sinon on oublie.

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis Ilster, je suppose que tu veux y aller.

Il lui répondit avec un large sourire.

— C'est d'accord de toute manière nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Nous vous rejoindrons au village. Je dois préparer nos affaires et il faut que je passe chez une voisine lui dire que nous nous absentons.

— Entendu.

Nous sommes repartis de la Veine avec Taylor qui n'avait quasiment pas parlé ,sauf pour les saluer.

— Haymitch n'avait pas tord. Il est de bon conseil malgré ce que les gens disent de lui.

Taylor resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus au village des vainqueurs.

— J'étais très jeune lorsque j'ai gagné les Hunger Games, j'avais seulement treize ans. Si j'ai gagné ce n'était pas grâce à Haymitch. Je te passe les détails mais lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans et que je fus envoyé au Capitole, Haymitch était tout sauf présent. L'alcool était sa seule compagnie, me laissant seul face au système du Capitole. Je lui en voulais énormément, je ne pouvais parler de ce qui m'arrivait à personne et surtout pas à ma famille qui était directement menacée, la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre était Haymitch mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais lorsque tu vas au Capitole, tu rencontres beaucoup de monde et lors d'une soirée j'ai rencontré un médecin qui avait inventé un produit soignant les addictions. Je lui en ai donné à son insu dès mon retour au district. Produit très efficace qui en plus de libérer de l'accoutumance permet d'éviter d'y replonger car son organisme réagit maintenant beaucoup plus vite à l'alcool. Un simple verre et il devient immédiatement malade, rendant illico son verre.

— Pourquoi a-t-il toujours cette étiquette d'alcoolique alors ?

— Parce qu'en public il fait comme tel. Il s'est aperçu que cet état second permet beaucoup de chose, comme tenir des propos déplacés en public sans avoir de répercutions. Les personnes le pensent saoul, alors on ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire bien assez tôt.

— C'est astucieux. Pourquoi s'est-t-il mis à boire ?

— Pour oublier, oublier les Jeux et oublier ce que le Capitole à fait à sa famille. Mais je ne vais pas te parler de ça, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Pour combler ce vide, j'essaye de l'investir un maximum dans ma famille, il adore ma plus jeune sœur. Il entretient aussi des liens forts avec certains anciens vainqueurs. Il m'en a voulu au début de l'avoir privé de cette échappatoire mais selon ses dires, il s'est trouvé un nouvel objectif qu'il garde secret pour le moment.

Hélina et Ilster sont venus me rejoindre quelques minutes après la fin de ma conversation avec Taylor. Comme la matinée était bien entamée nous nous sommes mis en cuisine. Il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse la cuisine pendant que je me tournerai les pouces. Alors elle m'apprenait des gestes simples. Elle se surprit même à rire lorsque nous trouvions dans les nombreux tiroirs de la cuisine des ustensiles plus bizarres les uns que les autres :

— Je riais beaucoup avant, ça fait partie des choses qui me manquent depuis que Quémir est parti. La communication est devenue difficile avec mes parents. Ilster et moi, nous ne voulons pas les déranger, alors nous faisons le moins de bruit possible. J'aimerais parler de lui, pouvoir poser des questions mais mes parents ne le voient pas comme ça. Ils réagissent négativement à la mort de mon frère, ils souhaitent oublier, quitte à l'oublier aussi.

— Pour ce qui est de se souvenir de lui, je ne suis pas très bien placée pour en parler mais si tu as des questions sur les Jeux, tu peux me les poser ou si tu préfère à Taylor ou Haymitch.

— Même si mes questions sont bizarres ?

— N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de réponse et que je peux te les donner, je le ferai.

Nous avions cuisiné un repas simple mais bon. Ilster, qui était dans le salon à feuilleter les nombreux ouvrages sur les étagères, nous rejoignit à table. Après le repas, nous nous installâmes dans le salon, Hélina et son petit frère sur la table basse, entourés de leurs cahiers d'école et moi sur un fauteuil non loin des étagères, à contempler la collection impressionnante de livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait de tout, ça allait de l'Histoire de Panem et de l'ancien monde, à la géographie ou encore aux différentes spécialités de chaque district, jusqu'aux plus simples livres de recettes. Dès qu'Hélina avait des problèmes avec ses exercices, nous recherchions parmi les livres des explications. Comme je venais de gagner les Hunger Games, je ne retournerai pas à l'école et ces livres devaient être là pour parfaire mon éducation. Ils convenaient parfaitement pour aider Hélina et Ilster. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. J'appris à mieux connaître mes deux invités. Ils repartirent en début de soirée chez eux, heureux de leur après-midi. Hélina avait déjà prévu un planning pour la semaine, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre ses parents.

Ce fut assez facile apparemment, ils étaient contents que leur fille puisse ramener de l'argent chez eux et que ce travail soit digne et non dangereux. Hélina et Ilster passaient toutes leurs fins de journées et leurs samedis avec moi car leurs parents travaillaient tard, M. Coaldust travaillait à la mine et Mme Coaldust travaillait à la gare et s'occupait des livraisons de charbons. Hélina était très calme et patiente que ce soit avec son petit frère ou avec moi. On pouvait même dire qu'elle était pédagogue car nous testions un bon nombre des recettes de mon livre de cuisine. Ils restaient pour manger avec moi tous les samedis midis et de temps en temps les soirs dans la semaine. Nous allions en ville faire des courses pour préparer les repas, ils ne repartaient jamais les mains vides de chez moi. J'invitais à venir manger de temps à autre Haymitch, Taylor et sa jeune sœur qui habitait avec lui au village des vainqueurs. Ces repas permettaient à Hélina d'exorciser la mort de son frère, elle pouvait parler de lui librement.

Les semaines passaient et Hélina s'ouvrait petit à petit à moi. Ilster était plus facile car plus jeune, la lueur d'espièglerie dans son regard le rendait très attachant. Je pouvais désormais me débrouiller seule, que se soit pour la cuisine ou pour le ménage mais leur compagnie m'était nécessaire. Eux aussi venaient de bon cœur chez moi après leurs journées d'école. Ils avaient bonnes mines et avaient même pris un peu de poids. Nous discutions beaucoup de leur famille, de l'école, de la vie dans la Veine et même de leur futur et de leurs projets. Bien sûr ils étaient jeunes et voulaient probablement embellir leur avenir. Hélina avait toujours cette étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de son avenir, elle méritait de voir ses rêves devenir réalité.

Un soir, alors que je les raccompagnais chez eux, Ilster pour me dire au revoir me serra dans ses petits bras. J'étais vraiment touchée par son affection et malgré la situation pour le moins inédite, j'avais au fond de moi un sentiment de déjà vu. Ce n'était que sur le chemin du retour, à force de me repasser mentalement cette scène encore et encore, que mon passé était remonté à la surface par une succession de flashs, de son, d'odeur:

Les murs du foyer communal, rien que de repenser à cet endroit sombre, sale et lugubre, des frissons parcourraient ma peau. Des cris et des pleurs d'enfants. Les visages de ces derniers fermés et éteints. La souffrance qui courbait leurs dos. Les silhouettes noires des hussardes (c'était le nom que nous donnions aux femmes qui s'occupaient du foyer communal) qui faisaient régner l'ordre de façon encore plus assidue que des pacificateurs.

Puis c'était tout un ensemble d'images qui revenaient devant mes yeux : le visage si doux et angélique de ce petit garçon déformé par des grimaces de douleur à chaque nouveau coup de bâton. Ses joues qui étaient malgré la sous-alimentation restées aussi ronde que lorsqu'il était bébé et baignées par un flot de larmes. Je n'entendais plus la petite voix douce qu'il prenait lorsque qu'il lisait une histoire mais des hurlements déchirant. Je regardais impuissante son corps plein de vie se rapprocher un peu plus à chaque coup du vide qui animait désormais son regard. Lorsque son frêle corps tomba sur le sol à bout de force, la femme au bâton ne s'arrêta pas, une punition était une punition, chaque infraction au règlement avaient son quota de coups.

Ce petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait gardé sa joie de vivre malgré les lieux. Cette l'après-midi là, il voulut redonner le sourire à une petite fille. Pour ce faire, il prit trois pommes dans un saladier et il se mit à jongler, sa pitrerie fit rire la gamine mais attira l'attention des hussardes qui le condamnèrent à trente coups de bâton pour gaspillage de nourriture, fait encore plus grave que le vol. C'était ce qui l'avait amené là, sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle du pardon.

La femme absorbée par sa soif de justice et d'obéissance ne remarqua même pas quelle avait déjà asséné un coup mortel au jeune garçon. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le dernier coup de bâton eut fouetté le dos du corps inanimé. Elle s'avançait désormais vers moi, non pas pour m'infliger le même sort mais pour me libérer de mes chaînes. Car lors d'une punition, pour donner l'exemple, les frères et sœurs du condamné devaient y assister. Je me ruai aussitôt vers mon petit frère, le pris dans mes bras, le berçant tout doucement. Il ne réagissait plus, la vie l'avait quitté. Je m'allongeai à ses cotés et je lui fis entouré ma taille de ses bras comme lorsque nous dormions. Plus tard, les hussardes vinrent retirer son corps, me laissant seule à errer dans les couloirs du foyer.

Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les détails mais une semaine après la mort de mon petit frère, ma tante était venue me chercher au foyer. Elle venait de faire le nécessaire pour devenir ma tutrice. Loin de l'accueillir à bras ouvert je me démenais pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Je lui en voulais, je souhaitais me venger. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas manifestée plus tôt ? Elle aurait pu sauver mon frère. Je ne reculais devant rien pour la faire souffrir autant que moi je souffrais. Un soir où je suis allée trop loin, n'en pouvant plus elle me mit à la porte. Elle me posa un ultimatum : je quittais sa maison et je me débrouillais pour vivre par mes propres moyens ou elle me dénonçait et je retournerais au foyer. Je me souviens avoir fuit cette maison de toute mes force pour mettre le plus de distance possible. Je me suis retrouvée dans un fossé à bout de force, résignée à mourir de froid ou de déshydratation plutôt que sous les coups d'un bâton. Je pleurais, je pleurais mes parents, mon frère et même ma propre vie jusqu'à m'épuiser.

J'entendais mes pleurs qui ne perdaient pas en intensité… une voix douce mais inquiète qui me réconfortait … une autre plus dure qui exigeait mon réveil … des mains fermes autour de mes bras qui secouaient mon corps. Puis je revins à moi, d'un seul coup par la douleur lancinante que la gifle d'Haymitch laissa sur ma joue. Mes mains agrippaient les draps de mon lit d'une telle force que les jointures de mes doigts me faisaient souffrir. J'étais à bout de souffle, en sueur et le visage trempé de larmes. Je repris lentement mes esprits, mes deux mentors me fixaient avec inquiétude. Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, l'esprit encore pétrifié par ce souvenir longtemps refoulé dans un coin de ma tête.

— Nous revenions de la Plaque avec Haymitch quand nous t'avons trouvé au milieu du chemin, inconsciente. Nous t'avons immédiatement ramenée chez toi. Tu devenais de plus en plus agitée et tu ne revenais pas à toi. Commença Taylor.

— Alors je t'ai giflée. Conclu simplement Haymitch.

Je ne disais toujours rien.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé petite ? Il n'y avait personne sur le chemin et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas une agression. M'interrogea Haymitch.

Je fermai les yeux puis pris une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir enfin faire sortir quelques mots de ma bouche :

— Mon passé s'est rappelé à moi.

Je ne dis rien d'autre, je les laissais parler tous les deux. Mais ils ne cherchaient pas à en savoir plus. Je venais de comprendre que chaque vainqueur avait un lourd passé, libre à lui d'en parler ou non. Les jours qui suivirent, je m'efforçai d'oublier mon souvenir et de reprendre ma routine quotidienne avec mes mentors, Hélina et Ilster.

Jusqu'au jour où mon devoir de vainqueur viendrait me remettre à ma place.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture. On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ou sinon par reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (enfin).**

**Je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps pour me laisser une review (mais vous le savez déjà)**

**Et comme d'habitude un grand merci à ma Beta.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Haymitch débarqua, un après-midi alors que nous étions, Ilster, Hélina et moi, dans mon salon.

— Alors, tu as trouvé ton talent ?

— Pardon ?

— Ne me dis pas que Taylor ne t'en a pas parlé.

— Mais parler de quoi enfin ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire de talent ?

— Et c'est cette équipe de mentors qu'il va y avoir à la tête du district Douze. Moi qui pensais être un peu tranquille et pouvoir profiter de ma présence au Capitole pour pouvoir voir mes amis. Je vais devoir chaperonner tout ça pour revoir un jour un vainqueur au Douze. Claironna-t-il fier de sa réplique.

Je le poussai aussitôt hors de la pièce, Hélina et Ilster n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de propos.

— Haymitch, pouvez-vous m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute la raison de votre visite ! Claquai-je d'un ton sec.

— Tout doux belle enfant, que d'impatience. Je m'explique, du point de vue du Capitole, les vainqueurs doivent chercher de quoi occuper leurs longues journées. C'est pour cela qu'il leur est demander de trouver un talent et de le travailler, afin que plus tard les habitants du Capitole puissent à nouveau se divertir des facéties de leur valeureux vainqueurs.

Bien sûr, il était encore question de s'offrir au Capitole. Ces gens là ne vivaient apparemment que pour les Hunger Games. Les vainqueurs étaient des sortes d'objets dérivés, utilisés pour combler leur impatience dans l'attente d'autres Jeux.

— Je suppose que c'est obligatoire. Quel est votre talent ?

_L'humour de mauvais goût probablement. _

— Cela fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne réclame ma présence au Capitole.

Comme toujours Haymitch triait les réponses qu'il donnait.

— Et Taylor ?

— Les compositions florales.

Pour une fois la blague d'Haymitch me fit rire. Mais mon rire s'estompa très vite sous le regard tout à fait sérieux de mon mentor.

— Lorsque tu te renseigneras sur les autres vainqueurs, tu sauras que la nature et les plantes ont été les alliées principales de Taylor durant ses Jeux.

— Je tacherai de le faire. Dis-je toute penaude.

— Bien, mais en priorité tu dois te trouver un talent. Ne limites pas ta créativité au district Douze. Si tu rêves de faire des sculptures de sable, il te suffit d'être incollable sur le sujet.

Je me passe de faire un quelconque commentaire sur cet exemple car je ne sais pas si c'est un blague de sa part ou si cette pratique est à la mode au Capitole. Je hochai la tête comme simple réponse.

Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la sortie puis je revins m'installer auprès d'Hélina et Ilster. Je leur demandai alors de m'aider à trouver des idées de talent. Ils firent preuve d'enthousiasme tous les deux et me proposèrent beaucoup de chose. La plus évidente pour Hélina était la cuisine. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que nous nous exercions toutes les deux. Mais je ne devais pas oublier que tout ceci était pour le Capitole. Si j'avais un minime talent pour la cuisine, je voulais le réserver pour les nourrir eux. Ilster pensait à la couture mais c'était la même chose, en effet je m'étais essayée à la confection de vêtement en les prenant tous les deux comme modèles mais c'était un prétexte pour qu'ils repartent avec quelque chose de nouveau sur le dos. De plus, mes habits n'avaient rien avoir avec les tendances du Capitole.

Les pauvres, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, à chaque proposition il avait pour unique réponse un refus. Ilster commençait à baisser les bras, quand sa sœur, qui comme toujours faisait preuve de patience, suggéra une idée qui méritait réflexion :

— Les chevaux ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si elle venait de résoudre l'énigme du siècle.

— Les chevaux ? L'interrogea son petit frère, apparemment pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde que sa sœur.

— Tu te souviens Lauréa, quand tu nous parlais des Jeux ? me questionna la jeune fille. Tu nous as raconté la parade et tu as dit que tu avais adoré les chevaux qui tiraient les chars.

— Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-être un talent.

Quand je leur parlais des Hunger Games j'essayais de leur raconter les belles choses qu'avait pu vivre leur frère dans le laps de temps au Capitole. Il est vrai que les chevaux m'avaient beaucoup marquée mais surtout l'image qu'ils dégageaient. C'était des animaux tellement pur et innocent mais pourtant dressés par le Capitole, ils obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Je me rendais compte à cet instant qu'ils étaient un peu comme les vainqueurs, façonnés par le Capitole dans le simple but de servir les Hunger Games.

— Tu pourrais t'occuper d'eux. Enfin je ne sais pas, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. J'aurais aimé que tu nous parle des chevaux.

— Si, c'est une bonne idée, je vais en parler avec Haymitch pour voir si c'est possible de trouver un talent en rapport avec les chevaux.

L'idée d'Hélina était loin d'être stupide. Après en avoir discuté avec Haymitch, il m'ordonna de me renseigner un maximum sur les chevaux et de commander tous les livres et enregistrement possible sur ce domaine. Il m'indiqua qu'il ferait son possible pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec un éleveur lors de la Tournée de la victoire. Lui se chargerait de faire le nécessaire pour me mettre ensuite en contact avec les bonnes personnes et surtout, pour trouver un but à cette entreprise.

Je passai les semaines avant la Tournée à potasser mes bouquins avec l'aide d'Hélina qui elle aussi s'était trouvé une passion pour ces animaux. Ces études m'avaient occupé l'esprit mais pas de là a en oublier la Tournée en elle même. Mon stress ne faisait que s'accroître. Mes nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées. Il fallait que j'en parle avec mes mentors, même si Haymitch allait encore me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse incapable.

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la maison de Taylor, Haymitch était installé dans le salon, comme chez lui, les pieds sur la table basse. Maeeva, la jeune sœur de Taylor était en train de rire aux éclats à une blague d'Haymitch.

— Tu as une petite mine. S'enquit Maeeva à mon intention.

Maeeva avait deux ans de plus que moi, elle vivait avec son frère depuis trois ans. Elle était d'une nature très sociable et elle était avenante, tout mon contraire.

Elle s'avança vers moi, posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et me demanda :

— Tu vas bien ?

— Disons que je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, avec la Tournée de la victoire qui approche.

Elle partit dans la cuisine, me chercher une tasse de thé. Quand elle revint avec la tasse, je m'installai à coté d'elle sur le canapé du salon.

— Est-ce que nous pourrions revoir encore une fois le planning de la Tournée ? Proposai-je.

— Tu es sûre que tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec Effie ? Parce que cette obsession pour le planning devint inquiétante. Plaisanta Haymitch.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Me questionna Taylor.

J'hésitai avant de répondre :

— Tout.

— Bon reprenons depuis le début. Commença calmement Haymitch. Quel est le but de cette Tournée, selon toi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle était crée ?

— Pour présenter le grand gagnant des derniers Jeux au peuple de Panem.

— Seulement ça ? Tu n'as probablement pas assez de recul pour t'en apercevoir mais tout à une finalité politique avec les Hunger Games.

— C'est bien plus que les Jeux en eux-même, c'est tout ce qu'il y a autour. Tous les détails de cette machine bien huilée maintiennent l'ordre dans les districts. Compléta Taylor.

— Par exemple la richesse et la nouvelle vie offerte au vainqueur montre à quel point le Capitole est généreux.

— Mais la Tournée elle démontre quoi ? Et ces pauvres gens qui ont perdu un enfant, en quoi le Capitole se montre généreux en méprisant leur deuil ? repris-je

— La présence de la famille est exigée, car elle montre l'approbation de celle-ci face à la mort de leurs enfants. Tu comprends si les principales victimes n'y voient pas d'inconvénient pourquoi le reste du district le devrait. Le moindre détail compte.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cette tournée, même si ta prestation compte, c'est surtout les réactions des familles qui seront surveillées. Me rassura Taylor.

Le jour annonçant le début de cette Tournée arriva bien vite. Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, toute une équipe de journalistes du Capitole était dans mon salon à me poser une multitude de questions sur mon futur au district, en temps que mentor et sur le développement de mon talent. Mes mentors m'avaient briffé sur quasiment toutes les questions, je répondais tel un automate des phrases telles que « Le but de se talent est que je devienne à terme une cavalière. » Ou encore « le cheval est une passion depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Travailler enfin avec les chevaux est un rêve rendu possible grâce aux Capitole. »

Quand on parlait de cette façon des Hunger Games, que l'on exposait seulement les aspects positifs, il était facilement concevable d'imaginer que les enfants du Un et du Deux rêvaient de participer aux Jeux. Même si je n'aimais pas cette propagande au profit du Capitole, je devais admettre qu'au final, tout ce que je disais était vrai. Les Jeux avaient changé ma vie et si un bilan devait être fait, celui-ci serait positif. Alors si être redevable au Capitole était le prix à payer pour cette vie, je serai du côté du Capitole et je me plierai à leurs exigences.

La Tournée débuta par le district Onze. Le protocole était simple. Tout d'abord il y avait une présentation publique sur la Grand-Place. Puis, un discours retraçant mon parcourt par le maire du district. Enfin, mes remerciements écrits par le Capitole en l'honneur des tributs mort lors des Jeux. J'avais la possibilité d'ajouter des commentaires dans mon discours mais je n'en fis rien. Les commentaires étaient une possibilité pour les vainqueurs de remercier les familles des défunts pour l'aide qu'ils avaient apportée lors des Jeux. Mais comme j'avais fait partie du groupe des carrières, j'avais laissé derrière moi plus de morts que d'alliés.

Même si je n'avais joué aucun rôle dans la mort du garçon et de la fille du Onze, recevoir les honneurs d'un district était très gênant lorsque les familles des défunts étaient juste au pied de l'estrade. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir leurs regards pleins de chagrin et de regrets. Comment allais-je faire pour ma visite au district Sept ? Heureusement, la cérémonie ne s'éternisa pas car un banquet plus privé clôturait la visite du district.

Lors de ce repas je rencontrai d'autres vainqueurs, plus particulièrement Chaff qui se présenta comme un vieil ami d'Haymitch. Je compris lors de leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient plus autant la possibilité de se voir car le déplacement entre les districts était de plus en plus réglementé.

— Tu te donnes vraiment du mal Haymitch pour me rendre visite. S'exclama Chaff.

— Que veux-tu ? J'adore voyager et faire le tour de Panem. Cette petite m'en donne la possibilité, j'en profite. Et toi, est-ce qu'un jour tu arriveras à faire gagner l'un de tes tributs pour venir au Douze ? S'esclaffa Haymitch.

L'autre homme ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde et rejoignit Haymitch dans un éclat de rire sonore. Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette histoire. Mon visage dut trahir ma contrariété car lorsque les deux hommes reprirent leur sérieux, un simple regard vers moi leur suffit pour rire de nouveau. Une fois leurs railleries terminées, Chaff s'adressa à Haymitch :

— Tu en es où dans ton projet ?

Haymitch se racla la gorge, gêné. Chaff me lança en regard, puis Haymitch le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de Justice. Je les perdis du regard quand ils empruntèrent les escaliers.

Je rejoignis Taylor dans la foule pour lui demander plus d'explications mais il m'assura qu'il ne savait pas à quoi je faisais référence. Les quelques mois passés avec eux m'avaient appris qu'ils utilisaient très bien la langue de bois. Il me mentait mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Un jour, peut-être, je connaîtrais le «projet secret» d'Haymitch comme l'avait mentionné Taylor lors d'une de nos conversations.

Le reste de la Tournée, jusqu'au district Sept, resta dans la même veine. J'avais droit dans certains districts à des visites guidées comme dans le district Dix où je pus rencontrer le seul éleveur de chevaux de tout Panem. Avec l'accord du Capitole, j'obtins le droit de revenir dans cet élevage au minimum une fois par mois. Par le biais de mon talent je pourrais suivre les chevaux d'élevage de leur district jusqu'à leur entraînement au Capitole.

La visite au district Sept fut plus difficile. Malgré les conseils de mes mentors, je n'arrivais pas à arborer un sourire victorieux devant la famille de ce pauvre garçon que j'avais tué avec froideur. Je me contentais toujours de lire le petit papier cartonné du Capitole, de peur que les remords me fassent dire n'importe quoi. Le contraste entre l'estrade et le banquet qui suivait était toujours surprenant. C'était l'occasion pour les anciens vainqueurs de se retrouver et l'ambiance y était étrangement joviale. Ce soir là, je fis la connaissance de Johanna Mason. Avec elle encore, je faisais le constat du détachement qu'ont les mentors par rapport à leur tribut. C'était à peine si elle me parla de son tribut qui aurait pu revenir vainqueur. Au lieu de ça, elle passa sa soirée collée à Taylor, pendant qu'Haymitch discutait avec un certain Blight.

Puis vint mon arrivée au district Quatre, encore plus redoutée que celle du Sept. Je devais affronter la famille de Cross mais aussi celle de la fille que Cross avait tuée pour me protéger. Après la cérémonie et avant le banquet, une entrevue privée avec les parents de Cross était prévue.

Les parents et les deux sœurs de Cross étaient installés sur des fauteuils dans l'un des salons de l'Hôtel de Justice, quand je fis mon entrée dans la pièce. Le mot «privé» perdit tout son sens quand je vis qu'un journaliste du Capitole était aussi présent. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient reçu des ordres pour une quelconque mise en scène mais le père se leva d'un mouvement franc et me sera la main entre les deux siennes d'un geste chaleureux. La mère se leva à son tour et me prit dans ses bras aux bords des larmes, avant de relâcher son étreinte elle me chuchota un simple «merci». Pour qu'elle raison? Je n'en savais rien. Les deux sœurs se montrèrent beaucoup moins démonstratives. L'une d'elles était très jeune, elle n'avait pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. L'aînée devait être plus âgée que moi, en l'observant je trouvais qu'elle me ressemblait autant physiquement que dans sa façon de parler et de se mouvoir.

Le journaliste était présent pour nous poser des questions. Il réalisait des séquences qu'il utiliserait plus tard dans un reportage sur moi. Heureusement l'entrevue ne dura que très peu de temps. Seulement quelques moments des Hunger Games et de la vie de Cross furent abordés. Tout ceci me mettait très mal à l'aise, au final même le journaliste commençait à l'être car l'aînée de la famille devenait de plus en plus virulente à chaque question.

Lorsque je suis arrivée au banquet, j'étais encore désorientée face aux derniers mots qu'Olinda, la grande sœur de Cross m'avait adressés lorsque le journaliste eut enfin quitté la pièce: «Il avait tord, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais». Elle ne me donna pas plus d'explications et elle décampa dès qu'Effie Trinket ouvrit la porte pour venir me chercher.

J'avais cette sensation de ne rien maîtriser et d'être impliquée en même temps. Je passai le reste de la soirée à pester contre toutes ces personnes qui me cachaient la vérité. Et je devais avouer que Cross était en haut de cette liste. Comment je pouvais m'expliquer ou me défendre si je n'avais pas pleinement connaissance de la situation?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais profité du banquet. L'expression de mon visage ne cachait pas ma mauvaise humeur et Effie ne se gêna pas pour s'offusquer de mon attitude.

Tu imagines l'affront que tu viens de faire à la haute classe du district Quatre? Ces gens-là étaient ravis d'enfin faire ta connaissance et c'est à peine si tu as fait l'effort de leur dire «bonjour». Braillait Effie.

— Laisses-la un peu tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas bien.

_Merci Haymitch de venir m'épauler._

— Elle n'a même pas adressé un regard à Finnick Odair. Alors que la gente féminine de tout Panem ne rêve que de l'apercevoir. Elle, qui était à quelques mètres de lui, est restée totalement indifférente.

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai._

Je n'espérais qu'une chose, que cette Tournée prenne fin pour enfin revenir au Douze.

La fin de cette Tournée ne fut pas très agréable. Pour le district Trois, encore ça pouvait aller mais pour le Deux et le Un, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était détendue. Effie avait raison, j'aurais dû profiter de l'hospitalité des habitants du Quatre parce que j'étais tout sauf la bienvenue dans ces districts. Lors des banquets, les différents vainqueurs carrières et ceux du Douze ne s'étaient pas mélangés. D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient peu nombreux, il n'y avait que les plus anciens qui avaient fait le déplacement. Cela pouvait se comprendre, les carrières étaient élevés dans le mépris des districts périphériques.

J'avais décidé de profiter des festivités du Capitole. Je voulais en prendre plein les yeux pour tout raconter à Hélina et Ilster. Les acclamations de la foule, l'interview de Caesar, la réception dans la demeure du président Snow, tout était plus facile au Capitole. Les habitants appréciaient les vainqueurs de n'importe quel district, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus avec eux. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'être exceptionnelle à leurs yeux et même si c'était très égoïste, j'appréciais ça.

Cependant quelques gestes, regards et paroles insistantes sont venu gâcher ma bonne humeur. Des hommes un peu trop collants, venus me dire à quel point ils avaient hâte de me revoir. Haymitch dut même venir me libérer d'un qui m'avait demandé une danse mais qui ne voulait plus me lâcher. Il resta un moment avec moi puis Effie vint le chercher. Tout en allant rejoindre Taylor, je les suivis du regard. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart de la foule pour rejoindre un homme assez imposant. Apparemment, Haymitch ne le connaissait pas, puisque Effie faisait les présentations. Je me désintéressai vite de la scène, qui n'avait pas l'air bien importante et parce que Taylor m'invita à danser.

Le lendemain fut le dernier jour de cette Tournée, clôturée par notre retour au Douze pour la fête des récoltes. Un hommage sobre fut rendu à Quémir, puis le district put profiter des nombreuses denrées fournies par le Capitole pour ce jour de fête.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon district et plus particulièrement le semblant de famille que je m'y étais créée.

* * *

**Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais il était nécessaire pour la suite.**

** J'attends d'autant plus vos remarques et vos avis.**

**Et je vous annonce déjà que Katniss et Peeta feront leur apparition dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Merci pour votre lecture.**

**A bientôt (j'espère).**


End file.
